The present disclosure relates generally to the display of advertisements in an advertisement unit for a website.
Advertisements displayed on a webpage on the Internet are displayed in advertisement units having predetermined dimensions (e.g., width, height). Often, advertisements are restricted such that only advertisements (e.g., image or Flash® animation advertisements) with dimensions that exactly fit the dimensions of the advertisement unit can be displayed in the advertisement unit.
If there is not a lot of inventory for a given advertisement unit (e.g., there are not many advertisements whose dimensions match the dimensions of the advertisement unit), there is a natural restriction on advertisements which can participate in an auction or selection for rendering in the advertisement unit. Further, in some instances, the dimensions of the advertisement unit may not match the dimensions of any available advertisements and text advertisements would have to be rendered in place of advertisements.